Back Again
by jimmybravo
Summary: After being apart for ten years, Sakura comes back to Konoha to finally stay for good. What will Sasuke have to say about this? sasuxsauku R&R!
1. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I own a dog but Naruto…nope sure don't

_It was a very sad day at the playground. " I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is the last day I will see you." 7 year old Sakura said to also 7 year old Sasuke. His eyes widened, "But why? Where are you going?" He was desperate to make her stay. "I'm going to be living with my mother. I don't know when I'll com back. I'm really sorry Sasuke. I'll write you." He stood shocked as he watched her retreating back. When he could no longer see her small figure he ran home crying._

10 years later

The sun shone through the curtains of a balcony door to a very large room the size of a living room. A body lay under the black comforter and black silk sheets of a king sized bed.

_Ding! _The head under the sheets groaned. His head turned to his computer desk where there sat a black 17 inch laptop. On the screen shown a notice that he was sent a private message from _cherryblossom_. He clicked the except button and a little message box popped up.

cherryblossom- hey sasuke!!!

Sasuke grinned at who sent the message.

darkavenger- what do you want Sakura

cherryblossom-well sorry for ruining your bad mood!!!!!! I just wanted to tell you that I'm in a café about 5 miles away from your place.. Well at least from the directions your mom gave me

Sasuke stared wide eyed. Sakura was coming back after being gone for 10 years. And he didn't even know what she looked like anymore. That's just sad. And they were best friends too.

Well I hope that was a good start off……yeah this is like my first story and it would be soooo nice of you people to leave me good reviews!!! If it sucked please tell me I'll reward you with chocolate chip cookies


	2. Realizations

I appreciate the people that actually took the time to even LOOK at my story and review it. You made Miarru very happy TTTT crying tears of happiness. Well any way here is chapter 2.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_**inner self'**_

'_dreaming'_

Disclaimer: I so do not own Naruto

_recap._

_And he didn't even know what she looked like anymore. That's just sad. And they were best friends too._

_end recap._

_Realizations_

After Sasuke ended the chat with Sakura there was a knock a his room door. The intruder didn't wait for anyone to answer and barged right into his room.

"Good morning Foolish Little Brother." (A/N: we all know who that is) Sasuke was angry now. Apparently because Itachi was in his room, but also because he didn't wait for him to answer the door.

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing in my room!" Sasuke was now yelling very loud that the whole mansion could hear him.

"Nice to see you too. Mother wanted me to tell you to get dressed and come down to breakfast." after that Itachi went out the door slamming it behind him. Sasuke grinded his teeth together, '_Itachi is really getting on my bad side.'_

'_**Everyone that you don't like gets on your bad side'**_

'_Just wonderful. Someone else to help ruin my morning'_

'_**Good morning to you too.'**_

'_Just go away.'_

'_**Fine. Oh yeah. Watch out for that rug.'**_

"Huh? WHOA!" Sasuke tripped over the rug in front of his bathroom door. '_That's just nice.'_

_5 miles away in Konaha coffee café………._

Sakura had jus finished her mocha cappuccino and closed her laptop. She left the money for the hot beverage on the table top. Placing her laptop in the messenger bag and grabbing her car keys, she left out of the café. The wind was blowin fairly in the hot summer day. Sakura opened the door to a sleek black BMW. Her slim fingers put the key in the ignition and listened to the care start up. As she backed out of the parking lot of the café she listened to the song Do It Well by Jennifer Lopez.

Do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

Sakura was tapping her fingers to the beat of the song on the cars steering wheel.

Here's the thing

I was minding my own business doin' what I do

I wasn't tryina look for anything

All of a sudden couldnt take my eyes off you

I didn't even know if you could tell

That you had me in a daze sayin' 'What the hell'

Here's my name, number baby just hit my cell

Loving everything you do 'cause you do it well

Don't know what you got me thinkin'

She was now singing along with the song and moving her body to the beat.

You ain't even tryina play me boy

'Cause you're so good, and you're so fine

Got me sayin' crazy things, listen

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

Oh, yeah... hey

Let me tell you how it's gonna go

You and me, gonna need a little privacy

I don't wanna do the dance, no do-si-do

I'm a one woman man 7 days a week

Quit tryina play it cool boy make your move

I told you how it is, nothin' to lose

You been starin over here all night for free

And I ain't takin' no cash or credit, just a guarantee

There ain't nobody else but me boy

You ain't even tryina play me boy

'Cause you're so good, and you're so fine

Got me sayin' crazy things, listen

She was so into the song that she turned up her radio.

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

Hey, yeah

Oh

Baby not lookin' for false pretenses

I think you just shocked me to my senses

Everything that you do feels right

Do it, do it

Do it, do it all night

She was turning into the drive way of the Uchiha mansion now stopping at the gates.

Baby not lookin' for false pretenses

I think you just shocked me to my senses

Everything that you do feels right

Do it, do it

Do it, do it all night

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

'Cause you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

The gates opened for her since the guards already knew to let her in.

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

I ain't ever met a man like that (No) (Like that)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No) (Like that)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)

I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)

You can turn me on, throw me off track

Boy you do it, do it

You do it, do it

You're doin' it well

When the song ended she turned off the engine. She stepped out of the BMW and walked up the huge mahogany doors. She knock on the doors three times and a maid answered the doors.

"Oh you must be Ms. Haruno. Please right this way." the maid led her inside the house as other maids took her bags up the winding stairs. Suddenly she was embraced in a tight bear hug

"Sakura I haven't seen you in so many years," Mikoto Uchiha said as she tightened the hug.

"Mikoto. She can't breath." Fugaku Uchiha was standing on the top of the stairs. She looked down at the tomato red face of Sakura. She let he go while apologizing.

"It's okay. I understand that I was missed greatly." She gave Mikoto a loving smile. Fugaku walked down the remaining stairs and looked Sakura in the eyes.

They each bowed to each other and after that Mikoto led her towards the kitchen.

_Back to Sasuke………….._

After he had gotten a shower and ate his breakfast he went into the living room to look at the television. Sasuke plopped down on a leather cough in front of a 42 inch plasma flat screen television. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels finally stopping on an action movie. He wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was sitting there thinking because of his nervousness. He didn't know what the outcome of meeting Sakura again, would be.

_30 minutes later…….._

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sasuke, who was now breaking out in a sweat knew exactly who it was.

'_Now would be a good time for aliens to kidnap me.'_

'_**You are such a baby. You never know, she might be super hot now."**_ Inner Sasuke was now drooling at his version of the 17 year old Sakura.

'_I would never think of Sakura like that!'_

He was interrupted from his inner argument by his mother.

"Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan is here!"

All thoughts left his mind when he looked at the pink haired, green eyed beauty standing in front of him

'_**What did I tell you.'**_

It would be hard not to stare at her now.

Well that's the end of chapter 2!! I can't believe that I come up with all these ideas. I'm not like other people and write it down…first I make the ending and after that I some up with the rest off the top of my head…..weird I know but that's my strategy….well anyways please R&R it make Miarru very happy!!


	3. sorry!

Ok this is my apology letter.

I'm so sorry! I've been felling so sad lately because my uncle died and I just don't have the energy to even eat let alone try to make a story chapter for you guys. I'm trying my best to get a story done on Friday , the day before my uncles funeral, and have it posted by then.

Really I am sorry for not updating.!!!

Taylor 'Miarru' Bennett


	4. A Night With The Uchiha's I

"talking"

'_thinking' _

'_**inner self' **_

'_dreaming'_

What's up people!?!?!? Well I haven't been happy because of my uncle dieing then I have strep throat so that isn't making me any better. But I still want to make that chapter so I don't look like a retarded author with updating problems (I highly doubt that made sense). Oh well here is chapter three

_recap _

"_Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan is here!" _

_All thoughts left his mind when he looked at the pink haired, green eyed beauty standing in front of him_

'_**What did I tell you.'**_

_It would be hard not to stare at her now. _

_end recap_

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled a big smile towards Sasuke. He gave a nervous smile back.

"Well now that you two are reacquainted, Sasuke, you can show Sakura to the guest room next to your room." If you would have looked hard enough you would have noticed the evil twinkle in Mikoto's eye.

"After Sasuke got Sakura to her room he left to get ready for dinner. After he got into some comfortable clothes he got onto his laptop. He was chatting with his friends in a chat room when there was a knock at his door. He closed his laptop so no one could read his business.

"Hold on." Sasuke was grunting to himself about how people should stay to themselves and not bother him. He opened the door and saw Sakura standing there. He let her come in as he stepped aside.

"So... how's it been goin since i left? Made any other friends?"

"Well I made a couple maybe."

'_Why am I acting so nervous around Sakura?'_

'_**Maybe because you're starting to **__**like**__** Sakura.'**_

'_I told you I don't like Sakura like that!'_

'_**What ever you say. By the way, she's staring at you.'**_

"Sasuke are you feeling ok?" She was giving Sasuke a weird look now.

"Yeah I am ok.. hehehe.." Sasuke was trying to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! TIME FOR DINNER!" They looked at each other and left out of Sasuke's door.

I no this ended but Akuru to help a lonely sister and she acted retarded cause some dude was dissin us and _I _had to go off on him.. But yeah I hope you peeps like it!!


	5. A Night With The Uchiha's II

After finally making it to the dinner table they all sat and said a small prayer.

"So Sakura, how is it now that you're back in Konoha," Mikoto asked. Sakura finished chewing some salad before answering.

"It's jus like I remembered it. Makes me feel just at home." Sakura gave Mikoto a small smile and finished with here dinner.

When desert came they all sat at the table remembering old times.

"Well I guess I'll go to bed now." Sakura gave bowed a little and went up stairs to her room. She clicked on the room light and look at the very large room. There was a king size bed by a window with a dark blue comforter with a cherry blossom design. The walls were a light lavender color. Sakura was stunned at the beautiful room. She walked into the large bathroom and almost fell over from the elegance. The floors and the counter tops were made of marble stone, the bathtub was a very big round shape with jets that fill the tub with water (A/N: believe it or not I actually used to live with someone with a tub like this and no it's not a Jacuzzi.). The shower beside the tub was closed in with glass doors. It was made with special glass that would make your view of the inside very blurry.

Sakura heard a knock at the room door and went to answer. There was a maid holding some towels.

"Sasuke-sama requested that I bring these to you." The maid looked very beautiful. Her semi long hair was wrapped in a tight bun with chopsticks stuck through it. She was wearing a normal maid outfit and looked about Sakura's age.

"Thank you." Sakura gently closed the door and took the towels to the beautiful bathroom where she then took her bath.

Sasuke's room and POV

'_**You know you want her. You've been daydreaming about her all day.'**_

'_I am not going to lay here and take verbal abuse from a figment of my imagination.'_

'_**FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I AM!?!?!?'**_

' _Of course. I mean I'm not a pain in the ass like you.'_

'_**Well I'll just tell you that I am you and not your imagination, and that you just called yourself a pain in the ass.'**_

Sasuke glared at the ceiling and turned in his bed.

' _What ever. Just leave me alone.'_ After that Sasuke sat in the darkness wide awake. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to give Sakura's room a visit.

Well this is the end of the story. I know everything is goin slow and stuff but i try my hardest to write these stories for you guys!!!! Well hope you'z like it! Please review!!


	6. Lala Land

Ok yeah I know that I'm being really slow with updating and everything but I'm slipping in math and I'm trying to catch up with everything. Lame I know but it's true. Well ok I'm done with the sappy apology story on with the chapter.

Sakura had just got out of her nice bubble bath. She walked into the large room with a towel wrapped around her chest and another wrapped her hair to dry. She walked to her suit case on the floor and pulled out panties shorts a long shirt and a bra to wear for the night. Once she was dressed she scrubbed her hair some to dry the rest and put the towel in a basket. She was brushing out her hair when she heard a soft knock at her door. Thinking it was another maid she opened the door not to make the person wait. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to be standing in front of her door.

"Oh. Hi Sasuke. Come in." She stepped aside to let him come into the room. He walked in and sat down in a chair sitting in front of a computer desk with a flat screen monitor sitting on it.

"So& what's up? Haven't seen you in a while." She walked and sat on the end of the bed so she was facing Sasuke.

"You know something Sakura&" He paused making Sakura sit on edge wondering what he was going to say next.

"& I really missed you&more than you can imagine."

This statement shocked Sakura. She stood and slowly walked towards Sasuke who also stood up. Sakura was now watering at the eyes (I'm sorry but this kinda made me laugh a little but anyway!). Their faces were coming closer by the second. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. They were now in a passionate kiss, holding each other in their arms.

Both inners were cheering in joy and throwing a party. Finally Sasuke and Sakura broke apart for air. Sakura took her arms off of Sasuke and slightly backing away from him. She looked at him sort of dazed.

"Wow. This might sound weird from me but you're kind of a good kisser Sasuke."

"Well I guess I'm just talented. Want another demonstration." Sasuke pulled her into another kiss when someone came into the room.

Okee pokee!! Im finished with this chapter!!!! Hope you liked it. I'll let you reviewers try and guess who you think the unwanted visitor is!!!

cheddarcheesepoofs


	7. How Could He!

**You do not know how stupid I feel for not updating!!! It's I have this horrible writers block and …well it makes me feel bad that I have all these cool ideas but I don't know how to write it down to fit together… Well anyway, here's the next chapter**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Story begins in 5..4..3..2..1

"Itachi! What the hell?!" Sasuke and Sakura quickly moved away from each other, hoping that he wouldn't suspect they were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"Mother said it's lights out now." Itachi stood in the doorway a little longer before smirking and walking off, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes and they both lost themselves in the midst of each other. Sasuke gave Sakura a small kiss and the forehead and bid her goodnight leaving out of the door for the night.

XxXxXxNext MorningxXxXxX

Sakura woke to the sound of knocking on the door to her room. She went and answered her door to be greeted by another maid, about her height, that breakfast was being served in the dining area. She thanked the maid and closed the door to get dressed.

After Sakura had gotten her morning hygiene tasks done she walked downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the large table eating. She sat in the empty chair that was next to Itachi and said a small prayer under her breath. She grabbed the fork next to her plate that had eggs, bacon, toast and a biscuit on it (**A/N: **I'm here with the flu and now I'm drooling with hunger. Anyways). Mikoto took a glance at Sakura,

"So Saku, did u sleep well last night?" Sakura took a glance at Sasuke and he turned away, avoided her gaze. She saddened a little but replaced it with a smile.

"Yes Miko-chan. I sleep very well last night." Mikoto smiled at the pet name Sakura gave her. Sakura at the last of her breakfast and drank some of her orange juice.

"Sakura, what do you say we go out to the mall for some shopping?" Sakura thought over it for a bit before agreeing and excusing herself to get dressed to got to the mall.

xXxXxXThe MallXxXxXx

The chauffer stopped at the doors of the mall and opened the limo doors for Mikoto and Sakura to get out. When they stepped out the limo Mikoto said she would call when they were ready to leave. He gave a nod and left. As they walked in Sakura stared in awe at how big the mall was on the inside.

"Come now Saku-chan! We don't have time to stare. We have things to buy!"

"R-right!" Mikoto dragged Sakura to the nearest clothing store that she liked.

Sakura POV

'_We've been walking all over the place for hours. Who knew she had this much energy?!?!'_

'_**I don't know, but she really should let us take 10 or something!'**_

'_You know, for once I actually agree with you.'_

"Saku-chan? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Miko-chan looking at me with a concerned face. I blinked a couple of times to come back to my senses.

"Yeah. My feet hurt a little though." Suddenly I was dragged to a ice-cream shop across from the clothing store we were currently in. We sat in a booth on the wall. A waitress came and took our orders and came back with our ice-cream sundaes.

Normal POV

After they finished their sundaes they shopped a little more and finally decided to go home.

Uchiha Home.

After arriving back Sakura and Mikoto parted ways and Sakura went upstairs to her room. On her way she passed by Sasukes room and couldn't help but eavesdrop on his conversation on what seemed to be the phone.

"…Look for the last time babe I told you, me and that Sakura girl have nothing going one I swear. She's nothing to me."

Sakura's eyed widened. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. After what happened last night she figured he would have some kind of feelings for her. Her eyes started to water but then her tears turned to tears of anger. If she was nothing to him then he was nothing to her.

Sakura then quietly walked to her room and closed and locked the door placing her bags in the closet with her suitcases. She then jumped onto her bed and cried herself to a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx End of story

Well I finally updated. I've been getting sick and having relapses and stuff like that so now I'm sitting on my laptop with the flu at the moment and after checking my email and the what little reviews I had and decided to update. Really though, if my story sucks weasel, at least tell me people!!!! It would make me feel so much better and make me work a whole lot harder!!


	8. CW's apology

**Well I find this very awkward since I haven't updated in forever…I'm disappointed in myself really --'. But I am going on a journey to my brothers house this weekend and I can finish writing my chapters in my notebook (that I just recently found after losing it). No worries I have a trillion ideas…just need to put it on paper. Please at least try and stick with me!! It would help me. Please and thanx**

**-ChOcOlAtE wInE (i adore my new penname)**


	9. Awkward Much

**Ok I know I haven't updated in forever but now I have and I'm ready to get back into the motion with this story so here I go!**

'thinking'

"talking"

'**inner'**

_Dreaming_

_There sat little Sakura crying, trying to cover her tear stained and bruised face. Other kids were throwing pebbles at her and teasing her because of her abnormal forehead._

"_Look at that huge forehead!" one of the kids said as they pushed her on the ground. She used her arms to break her fall giving the crowd a view of her 'huge forehead'._

"_Yeah! Who would like someone with a hideous forehead like that?!"_

_More tears fell from Sakura's eyes as the crowd of kids laughed at her. The only thing going through her head was how could anyone be so cruel._

"_Hey! What's with all the people! Get outta my way!" Sakura looked up to see two girls that didn't look too happy. One girl had chocolate brown hair in buns with the eyes to match. The other girl had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes._

"_Hey why don't you pick on someone else?!" the girl with the buns yelled_

"_What are you going to do about it?!" a boy with messy brown hair said._

"_This!" then the girl with the blonde hair shoved the boy to the ground. Everyone including the boy on the ground scrambled away so they won't get in a fight with her._

_(end dream)_

There were three knocks at Sakura's door until finally someone called out her name.

"Sakura, it's Mikoto. Dinners ready."

"Alright." Sakura mumbled and sat up in bed. 'What a weird dream.' She thought while she straightened her clothes.

She walked downstairs still thinking about the dream and wandering why she had it.

Sakura made her way to the dinner table, only to find Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku but no Sasuke. It made her a little bit better but sad at the same time. She still sat at the table to eat dinner with the Uchiha's. It was a quiet dinner, of course with the occasional conversations with Mikoto. After dinner the door opened and closed and Sasuke came into the large living room where everyone was. Suddenly a wave of anger flashed over her. Sakura made an excuse to leave to her room.

She shut her door and slid down to the floor. Her emotions were just jumbled up right now she took her shower and went to bed. All night she tossed and turned. The things Sasuke had said were still on her mind until she fell in a dreamless slumber.

XX Next morning XX

The sun shined brightly through the windows waking Sakura. She stretched her aching muscles and rubbed her sore neck a little. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked like a hairstyle from an 80's rock band and her eyes were blood shot from getting very little sleep. She undressed and stepped into the awaiting warm shower to wake herself up a bit more. After reluctantly getting out of the shower and brushing her teeth, she went down stairs for breakfast.

At the table everyone was just getting ready to eat. Everyone but Sasuke greeted Sakura which didn't surprise her at all. She grabbed two waffles and put some butter and syrup on them when Mikoto said something about a carnival.

Sakura POV

"So Sakura, you Sasuke and Itachi should go to that carnival. I heard that it will be in for a few days." Mikoto looked between the three of us. I said I would love to and Sasuke and Itachi mumbled a small 'Hn'.

' **They are so emo.'** I agreed with my inner on that one and secretly rolled my eyes at their non-social behavior.

It's going to be very awkward at a carnival with Itachi and especially Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I finally finished typing this. I took me 3 times because my computer was acting very retarded. Well I have to get the next chap ready so peace!!**


	10. Shopping And The Carnival

Please forgive the lateness

New chapter Please enjoy

After breakfast Mikoto and Sakura went out to the mall the look for something nice to where to the carnival. Mikoto drug Sakura into almost every clothing store in there. Right now they were in an Abercrombie (I don't know if I spelt that right) and Fitch store finding something for Sakura, all though she kept turning down the offer Mikoto would not take no for an answer.

"Ooohh!! This one is perfect for you!"

Mikoto held up a tight fitting light pink shirt that was sort of see through so she was also holding up a brown tank top to go under it. In her other hand she was holding up a pair of blue jean short shorts with pink and brown designs on it (I'm making that part up!! I've never been in an A&F in my entire teenage life).

Sakura agreed and also thought it was a really cute outfit, that is until she saw the price at the check out.

"No you can't pay for this!! It's too much."

Sakura went to grab for the hangers to put them back when Mikoto slapped her hand away.

"I'm going to buy this for you. Think of it as a gift. Besides I have lots more money where this came from."

Mikoto handed the cashier her credit card and took the card back after the clothes were paid for.

Then they headed into a Journey store. Again Sakura refused but that was futile when it came to Uchiha Mikoto. They were looking around when Sakura saw these really cute Rocket Dog shoes. They were a plaid brown color with elastic bands going across for the strings and the ends of the material was fringed.

Mikoto noticed Sakura looking at the shoes and got the ones in her size and bought them. After that the chauffer came and picked them up at the entrance.

XxxX At the Manor XxxX

At manor all the men in the house where sitting in the living room watching the big screen tv. They were watching a random when Mikoto and Sakura came back with a load of shopping bags.

"Okay everyone we have a few hours before we leave to the carnival so why don't we relax a little in the pool."

Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku gave a little grunt and headed up stairs to find their swim trunks.

"Oh Sakura do you have a swim suit with you?"

Mikoto had almost forgot about Sakura.

"Yeah I packed one just in case."

With that they walked up stairs to their rooms to get dressed in their swim suits.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

'_I wonder why Sakura has been avoiding me lately. Oh well I find out when we're out in the pool'_

'**Maybe that was her standing outside your door.'**

'_You know, I'm still having a hard time believing there is a voice in my head actually talking to me… I think I'm going crazy'_

'**( --')… .'**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Everyone got in their swim wear and things they all went out in the back yard to the 9 foot deep pool.

In the center of the pool the name Uchiha was written at the bottom. Off to the side there was a nice sized hot tub.

Sakura stared in awe.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Sakura turned and looked a Mikoto with her big emerald eyes showing her excitement.

"It is if I must say so myself." Mikoto said and walked over to the pool to test the water before she stuck her whole body in.

"Come on and swim with us Sakura! The water's great."

Sakura snapped out of her daydream to see that everyone was already in the pool staring at her. Mostly Sasuke, though he looked away very quickly.

Later On

After about 2 hours in the pool having fun, talking and swimming everyone went to their respected rooms to get ready for the carnival.In Sasuke's Room

'_Argh!! I couldn't even talk to her! The whole time she was avoiding me.'_

'**Maybe this time you can talk to her at the carnival.'**

'_This time I'll get her to talk to me'_

With that Sasuke got dressed in a black shirt that said 'Got Money?' with hundred dollar bills floating around it, khaki cargo shorts that went passed his knees and black and white converses. He grabbed hi Louis Vuitton jacket before walking out of his room to wait downstairs where he saw his dad already on the couch.

They sat in silence, which didn't bother Sasuke at all seeming that he doesn't get along with his father.

Finally after waiting for about 20 minutes Mikoto came downstairs with Sakura following closely behind.

Sasuke was closely observing or, viewed by anyone who happened to be looking, stared at Sakura as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Okay are we ready to go now?"

Fugaku gave a nod and they all walked out the door to the chauffer who had the limo door opened for them. The ladies got in first then Fugaku and Sasuke.

**:.: T**_he _**C**_arnival_**:.:**

They've been at the carnival for hours and Sakura was still avoiding Sasuke

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was walking all over the place looking for her when finally I caught up to her. She was eating her cotton candy when she looked up to see me and turned away to leave but I grabbed her upper arm to keep her from moving further away.

She looked at me with an angry face that some what surprised me.

"What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

I gave her the same look but worse.

"We need to talk. Why are you avoiding me?"

She snatched her arm away and looked even more mad if that's possible

"Well if you want to know so badly I'll tell you."

I looked at her expectantly

"The other night…"

Suddenly she was interrupted by a high pitch very fangirly voice

"Saskue baby is that you?"

I know that I haven't updated in months and you've gotten tired of my lateness and I apologize for that…..my laptop was sent to the shop and I couldn't finish my story and I had lost my notebook so I had to start from scratch. Now that I'm done with my sob story I need some idea's on what I should write for the next chapter…who should the mysterious girl be…Please help!!


	11. AN Poll

OK Just to let u all reading this no I am working on the next chapter and I am trying to make it as long as possible to make up for my absentness. Right now though I have a poll up on my profile on whether I should continue and I want u to chose but until then I will still work on the chapter.

**Peace and Love jokrCHNK**


End file.
